News
Briefing This page will contain all news related to the Byzanthium Empire (i.e. if a war starts or if the senators have a new decree). You won't find any unimportant news at this page. The latest news are at the top of the page. 17th July 2012 *Openpit contributes with the "old military" - he is kicked *Calumn has left the faction (or is kicked by Skylord_ZIM) 15th July 2012 *the entire military leadership is kicked (Shaguar189, CPTCarter, Chapston) **Reason for the kick: << Read more >> **now Skylord_ZIM is in charge of the military with Zepo in 2nd command **the whole three legion bases were dissembled and declaimed by Skylord_ZIM ***we started to build a new camp for the military in the capitol (Outskirts) 13th July 2012 *we have a brand new faction cape, now in high resolution and with a proper style (by Lachrymology) 12th July 2012 *Memorial service for all fallen citizens of Byzanthium and the Empire. *RP Date: Saturday and/or Sunday, 14/15th July ca. 8:00 pm (UTC + 01:00) 11th July 2012 *Today the new security system for all buildings is active. Means: **Basilica (Portal Hall) can only be opened via the inner and outer buttons ***same as inside, to go through a portal you have to press the button beside the portal ***there are two buttons, to get in and to get out **Allied portals are protected with iron doors, which opens up via button **Allied factions ARE NOT allowed to use levers (protected via faction script). Means: ***if you want to protect something in faction, which only faction members can employ, use levers **all other buildings are protected (will be more in future) with a portcullises, iron door + button OR sticky pistons + wire + button/lever (levers for those buildings, where allies shouldn't have access) **panic room in GHQ with panic lever to close all portcullises' in the city walls is finished ***if the panic system is online, at all portcullises is a redstone lamp shining ***at the panic mode nobody is able to open a portcullises, which is connected to the panic system 27th June 2012 *The server is down, so the entire election will be moved for one week, this means the next election will be 7th July 2012, candidates will start 2nd July 2012. 25th June 2012 *The military has created a headquarter for safety and as center for military tasks. 23th June 2012 *The senators refused by a majority an alliance between the greatest empires of the north. *(RP) The last remaining evil got wiped out by the heroes of the 9th Legion Caesar ulumulu1510 and War_Engineer gnarrf. 22th June 2012 *God_of_Chickens has ranked up to be the first collector. *Ben_2025 and SecretLunatic are now the first priests of Byzanthium. 18th June 2012 *Winnterz got kicked by Skylord_ZIM. **Reason: Because he didn't stop trolling. *Byzanthium has a new profession: Navy **The leader of this new profession is Kingfisher123 *The RP with followers of the 9th Legion has been moved to this Saturday ( 23th June; 7:00pm +1UTC ) because the server crashed last Saturday. Category:Byzanthium